Cycle of Pleasure
by CerebralCortex
Summary: KakashixYamato, YAOI. Sexual from beginning to end, beware.


DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

I also don't like proofreading my stories, so I don't. Tell me how you feel about this one-shot in a review and I can try and improve and have more motivation, please.

Yamato groaned as he woke up, covering his eyes from the view from the sunlight. He squinted and looked down at his morning wood. 'Damn! Not again!' He cussed inside his head. He pulled down his boxers swiftly under the covers, the light fabric pulling against the tip of his penis only made him harder. "Mmm.." Yamato moaned. He rubbed at his penis opening and threw his head back, gasping. "Why do..I…keep…getting hardons in the morning?" He pumped his manhood slowly, gradually going faster and faster. He arched his back against the bed in ways he couldn't imagine. "Ahh!" He moaned as his semen spurt all over his hands. He got off his bed, eager to take a shower.

"What's up with me…am I sexually frustrated?" He made his way over to his bathroom, a little shaky from his orgasm. He stared at himself in the mirror, his hands sticky from his own substance. He sighed, looking at the dark circles under his eyes. "Not enough sleep lately…" He pouted and pulled off his shirt, throwing it in the bin and hopping into the shower. "Missions with Kakashi all the time just to take care of Naruto." He was happy thinking of Kakashi. But with Naruto it wasn't exactly the same. The teen ran off on him the second he wasn't watching. The ramen bills were expensive, his payments hardly covered it and Kakashi was a leecher at times too. He only had to tell Yamato that he was an equal and that never ceased to fail. Yamato smiled again was the water hit at his body; he felt good being refreshed from his morning masturbation.

_BANG, BANG_

Yamato got disrupted from his thoughts as he heard an urgent knock on his door. He fumbled out of the shower, barely shutting off the water. He reached for his towel and tied it around his waist as he made his way to his front door. He opened it, shocked to see Kakashi. His hair was gorgeous as messy as ever, and his firm lean body…but that wasn't the point. Kakashi had this look in his eyes that brought Yamato's attention the second he saw him.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato was serious, his eyes crinkled in worry was he moved aside for Kakashi to enter his house.

"Naruto disappeared again." Yamato shut his door with a click. Sighing as he looked at the door, facing away from Kakashi. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even bother this time. It was his duty though…

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a drink." Yamato turned around and glared at Kakashi, who only gave him a smile through his mask. Acting like he was innocent, as always. Yamato always succumbed to it though.

"A drink? In the morning?" Yamato scratched his head, wondering why Kakashi would want to get drunk in the morning, and moreover not even for a celebration. "Why are you really here?" Yamato looked at Kakashi, who had a light blush on his face, and noticed him glance down at his towel. Yamato was confused with the way Kakashi was acting. "Well I guess we can…I'll just go get dressed." He walked around Kakashi, making his way to his dresser until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his torso.

"I lied." Kakashi threw Yamato onto his bed and immediately got on top of him. Kakashi grabbed Yamato's wrists, grinding his knee into Yamato's crotch. Yamato arched, pushing his groin against Kakashi's knee. "I wanted you." Kakashi pushed Yamato's hands down harder, taking off his headband and roughly tying it around Yamato's wrists. Yamato gave a sharp gasp as the cold metal dug into his skin. Kakashi smirked, looking at the marvel in front of him. Yamato was blushing a bright red and bit his lips as Kakashi stared at him with his eyes, his bright red Sharingan eye only got him more excited. Yamato quickly looked away from Kakashi in embarrassment.

Kakashi grinned; removing his knee from Yamato's raging hard on. He leaned forward and grasped Yamato's face; he pulled off his mask and pulled it over Yamato's eyes before he could sneak a glance. He grinded his penis against Yamato's smirking at his full erection. He kissed Yamato fully on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth while he was in the middle of a moan. Kakashi tweaked at Yamato's nipples, upset he had been neglecting them. He could feel Yamato's every twitch from his touch. "Sensitive, aren't you, Tenzo?" Kakashi pulled away as he spoke, he pulled off his shirt and pants, wanting to feel Yamato's skin without anything getting in the way. "I didn't put on any underwear on today Tenzo, just for you." Kakashi smirked as Yamato flushed an even deeper red.

Kakashi pulled the towel off Yamato's body, grasping both of their erections in his hands. "Can you feel how you make me feel?" Kakashi let go, smiling as he saw Yamato try to rub up against him. Yamato wanted to be touched, the searing heat in his nether regions made him crazy. He felt Kakashi slowly crawl up his body, gasping as he felt hit heated rod against his mouth.

"What, Kakashi-senpai? I don't wa-" Kakashi cut off Yamato and pressed his penis into his mouth.

"Nnn." Kakashi grunted, feeling Yamato's hot mouth around his penis made him even more aroused. He pressed his penis deeper into Yamato's mouth, his balls slapping against Yamato's chins. Yamato cries muffled by Kakashi's dick. Kakashi pulled himself out of Yamato's mouth a little, groaning as he felt his penis scrap against teeth. "Suck." Kakashi demanded Yamato, almost feeling a little sad seeing Yamato's tears from the sudden mouth fuck.

Yamato licked at Kakashi's tip when he heard Kakashi's demands. He didn't want to know how Kakashi would punish him later. His tongue slithered around Kakashi's dick, he almost liked the taste of Kakashi's semen. His netherregions was yearning for relief as Kakashi pushed more of his penis into his mouth. He liked how hot Kakashi was feeling him. Kakashi grunted now and then and he wanted to pleasure him even more, Yamato was deep-throating Kakashi, bobbing his head forth until he felt him hit the back of his throat and back down. Kakashi was leaking for him, and Yamato felt his own pre-cum slipping down his own erection. Gosh how he yearned to touch himself, and Kakashi. Kakashi moaned again as he pulled himself out of Yamato, digging into ninja-vest pocket he took off earlier. He grabbed a bottle of lube, knowing he could seduce Yamato. He flicked it open, giving it a tight squeeze and throwing the bottle away. He lathered the lube around his fingers. Kakashi placed Yamato's legs on his shoulders as he repositioned himself. Kakashi held back from ramming his penis into Yamato right then and there, pressing a finger into Yamato's tight puckered hole.

"Ah! Ka-kashi, what are you doing?" Yamato clenched himself around Kakashi's finger. He didn't like the intrusion.

"Relax." Kakashi's free hand stroked Yamato's penis as he pressed another finger in and scissored Yamato's opening. "I just need to stretch you out a little," Kakashi pressed his penis against Yamato's leg, making Yamato shudder from the heat, "you want this don't you." Kakashi smirked as Yamato relaxed himself, moaning as Kakashi inserted a third finger. Yamato's penis twitched, he wanted to cum so badly.

" I…mmn…need…more…nnn." Yamato moaned out, pleading at Kakashi in a purr.

"What do you want?" Kakashi pulled out his fingers, barely resisting himself from plunging into Yamato. How could he look so sexy? Kakashi's semen dribbled against Yamato's leg.

"I want your penis inside me! HARD!" Yamato yelled out in frustration. He didn't give a damn who heard. And he had just bet the whole village had heard.

Kakashi smirked and pressed himself into Yamato, using his last restraint of not fucking him so hard before he got used to it. He hesitated, allowing Yamato to get used to him. "You're so tight..nn…Tenzo." Kakashi filled him in to his balls. He loved the feeling of Yamato's inside clenching his manhood.

"You're…just..so..bi..g." Yamato wrapped his legs around Kakashi, the pleasure he was feeling was sensational. Kakashi pulled himself out, leaving the tip of his penis still in and rammed back into Yamato. "AAAHhhh" Yamato cried out, his fingers dug into his own hands, cutting into his skin and bleeding. Kakashi made quick rhythm and pushed himself in and out of Yamato, seeking release. Yamato's moans were getting to him and he grabbed Yamato's legs, pushing into him fast, his balls slapping against Yamato. He slapped Yamato's butt, pushing into the spot he believes to be Yamato's g-spot as Yamato cried out like never before. "MMMMM, right….THERE…Kakashi!"

Kakashi groaned, almost feeling like he was in heaven. But he couldn't let Yamato go for dropping honorifics. He could see Yamato's penis twitch and let go of Yamato's leg, sitting on top of it as he used his now-free hand to push his thumb over Yamato's penis, semen leaking out from the top looking for release. "Not…yet.." Kakashi pushed into Yamato in a faster rhythm, the feel of his hot and wet cavern made him push in hard. "Nnh.." Kakashi groaned as he felt his stomach tighten and he shot his semen into Yamato, releasing his thumb from Yamato's erection.

Yamato's semen spurt out, spilling over his own stomach. He screamed out, glad to find from release. Yamato pondered what he had been doing. Kakashi's hot semen was spilling out of his anus, his own semen all over his body. Yamato took in hastened breaths, not wanting to think about it too much. "You're as tight as I imagined." Kakashi pulled off his headband and mask, putting it back on his face before Yamato could even notice.

Yamato looked at Kakashi, blushing. 'Hot sex hair.' Yamato thought. He admired how relaxed Kakashi looked at he lied beside him. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Yamato, pulling his body against him.

"The first time I saw an interest in you…I was just coming to ask you if you wanted breakfast. But I heard your moans and opened the door quickly. You always left it open. It doesn't take a ninja to enter your house." Kakashi smiled played with Yamato's sweaty hair. "It turns out you were just masturbating. But I was turned on, no doubt. The way your hand wrapped around your erection and how you flushed pink. Your voice when you moaned from cumming. I had never been more sexually frustrated in my life." Yamato flushed pink as Kakashi's erection pressed against his butt. "Don't worry I won't fuck you senseless again. I know you're aching. Yamato got even pinker, not wanted to let Kakashi see his face. "Now lets get you cleaned up. You need to know how to clean yourself up every time I cum in you." Kakashi picked Yamato up and put him down on the open shower floor.

"Lie on your stomach and stick your butt out." Kakashi commanded. Yamato followed his orders, never feeling so submissive in his whole life. "Pull your butt-cheeks apart." Yamato flushed again, feeling so exposed.

Kakashi's erection grew even more as he looked at Yamato's pink-puckered hole, evidence of Kakashi's abuse was clear. He tried to think calm thoughts as he turned on the shower head, he pushed a finger inside Yamato's opening. He scooped out his own semen, scooping out clumps. Yamato moaning again did not help him calm himself down. 'Should I fuck him right here and now, again?' Kakashi groaned.

Sex with Yamato would just be a never ending cycle.

You've read all the way down here, which means you might've actually liked the story.

ATM I have no ideas on a Yaoi pairing I could make my next one shot on. Just send a message an there's a big chance I'll make it into a oneshot as I have no pairing in mind. Please and TY.


End file.
